The M2M system architecture is divided into an M2M application layer, an M2M service capability layer, an M2M communication network layer, an M2M terminal, a sensing extension layer, and a management support system.
M2M application layer: an M2M application interacts with an M2M service platform via a standardized interface, for querying and processing the data of a terminal and controlling and managing the terminal through the M2M service platform. The M2M service platform might support a variety of M2M applications, for example, medical health, smart home, intelligent measurement and so on; the M2M application might be provided by an operator, a system integrator, a service provider or a user.
M2M service capability layer: besides routing and addressing, authentication and authorization, Quality of Service (QoS) management, charging, safety and other public capabilities, the M2M service platform also provides M2M terminal and gateway management, M2M terminal peripheral and stub network management, subscription management, data management, service control and other service functions, and further provides a call function of existing network capability. Meanwhile, the M2M service platform provides an access function for an M2M terminal downwards and shields the access difference of various terminals through a uniform interface, provides an application access control function upwards and opens the capability of the M2M service platform to various applications through a uniform interface.
M2M communication network layer: this layer includes an access network and a core network, in which the access network provides a terminal access function, including 2G, 3G, wired, WLAN and other access ways, and the core network mainly provides a network communication and service bearing function.
M2M terminal and sensing extension layer: based on capability, the M2M terminal might be divided into two types: one type is an M2M terminal which can communicate with an M2M communication network, such an M2M terminal can access an M2M service platform through a communication network directly, can interact with the platform to complete the registration, authentication and authorization of the terminal, can provide sensing information needed by applications, can interact services with an application via the M2M service platform, and can receive the management for a terminal peripheral; the other type is an M2M gateway which can communicate with an M2M communication network and an M2M stub network, the M2M gateway, besides connecting the M2M stub network and a sensing device to a network, also can receive the management information for an M2M stub network node and convert protocols between the M2M stub network and the M2M communication network.
An electronic ticket is commonly known as a paperless electronic ticket, which is a significant technology and service innovation of the environmentally sound technology, and is an electronic ticket system developed for different industries with different functions, specifically referring to a comprehensive ticket management system integrating ticket sale, management, finance and ticket inspection. In view of the advantages of the M2M system, a combination of electronic ticket and M2M system might be considered; however, no such solution has been put forward so far.